


Boggarts

by OtakuTitan1412



Series: Harry Potter and the Fullmetal AlCrackmist [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boggarts, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, Gore, Human Transmutation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, all the death is fake tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTitan1412/pseuds/OtakuTitan1412
Summary: Edward Elric faces his boggart. Except, there are so many possibilities for Ed's boggart, so we try them all (well, not all, but a good handful).
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Trisha Elric, Edward Elric & Milk, Edward Elric & Nina Tucker, Edward Elric & The Truth, Edward Elric & Trisha Elric, Edward Elric & Van Hohenheim
Series: Harry Potter and the Fullmetal AlCrackmist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Boggarts

**Author's Note:**

> Gore warning for this chapter. This chapter is not crack, it is angst. Most boggart chapters will prolly be angst. You have been warned.

Mrs. Weasly was hunched in the dark room, crying over a body. Edward was used to bodies, but he knew there was something wrong with this one. For one thing, he was pretty sure he’d seen Arthur Weasley downstairs, and that body looked exactly like- oh no wait it was changing, now it was Fred or George, he could never tell, and he was pulling the matronly woman away from the magical corpse, and this time it was changing into something Edward himself had engraved into his heart. 

Chalk lines smudged with blood peaked from underneath the mutilated humanoid  _ creature _ that he had created. It’s skin was flakey and marred with transmutation marks, and he could see it’s exposed lungs swell and with each wet, rattling breath. It’s ribcage breached through it’s skin, and it lay splayed on the dark, stained wooden floor, head tilted impossibly far back. 

“Ed... ward...” it croaked, and it lifted one skeletal hand towards him, it’s mummy-like skin tugging grotesquely on the bone. Edward sucked in a wheezing breath of his own, and tried to scramble backwards, when had he fallen to the floor, but was stopped by Mrs. Weasley’s body blocking the way, her frame rattling with sobs, and when had Ed forgotten she was even there? Someone had to help them, because she was clearly out of commission, and Ed’s foggy brain clearly wasn’t doing anything useful at the moment. 

Ed let out a strangled scream, and it trailed off into a whimper as he caught sight of a large suit of armor that, had he been thinking straight, he would have sworn up and down had not been there a moment earlier. As he crawled towards it, his automail limbs weighed him heavily down, responding poorly in large, jerky motions. 

When the adult order members found them, Ed was scrabbling at the large suit of armor, trying to tip it over to save a soul that had already been bound. Hands dragged Ed back, and he fought them weakly, until the horrifying picture shifted into someone else’s greatest fear which was deftly repealed with a cry of “Riddikulus!” and a round of half-hearted laughter. Ed sagged limply in his brother’s arms, drained, as Al deftly picked up his catatonic brother and carried him away from the room to recover. 


End file.
